


surviving the hell (takes a lot)

by WithYourRhythm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Guilt, I didn't expect this much undertones of... old angst, I love her, I mean this was supposed to be ObiHida, I... didn't expect this, Kurenai is a damned bi-bitch so hit me with that content will you, M/M, ObiHida being choosen as the best couple of the year, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), bc of Kakashi messing with the votes every single time, bet you didn't expect the KurenaiRin, haha suck my imaginery dick I did it, then... Kurenai happened, this idea came to me at KakaObi server on discord, this is for u Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: Hidan smirked, “I know, right? He’s such an old fart that it's a surprise he’s still alive. I’m not even sure if Jashin-sama would accept that expired soul.”





	surviving the hell (takes a lot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obitoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitoes/gifts).



> This is... the fault of KakaObi/ObiKaka server at discord. Idk man, life is hard~
> 
> And, well, this turned out a lot different than originally planned. Sorry, didn't expect so much old sadness in such a short thing.
> 
> So, take this Jay, and know that I wanna hit you just like Obito did to Anko, all because of my love for you, honestly.

“That’s a damn good reason to try killing the Hokage and start a revolution.”

 

Hidan smirked, “I know, right? He’s such an old fart that it's a surprise he’s still alive. I’m not even sure if Jashin-sama would accept that expired soul.”

 

 

Asuma snorted, “When you talk like that, it makes it obvious that you are the one who’s planning to start a rebellion.”

 

Kurenai laughed, “I know, right? I always tell him that, and he never listens to me.”

 

Hidan scoffed, “Shut your hole, you dumb bitch! I’m gonna kill you one day, and you better believe me when I say so.”

 

A sharp look entered kunoichi’s eyes, a dare written all over her face, “Just try it, and I’ll send you right back to Jashin.”

 

A laugh boomed outside of the stalls of Ichiraku Ramen, “Now that’s what I’m talking about! You go, girl!” Anko’s face popped right under the flapping cover, hanging upside down. Her smirk was filled with pure want of violence, eyes obviously blood-thirsty.

 

“Back off, you damn witch.” Someone pushed Anko’s face to the side, making her slip and fall. She flipped once in the air, and landed on her feet swiftly.

 

Hidan’s eyes sparkled with interest, eyes following the newest client of Teuchi.

 

“Oh god, those two are back at it _again_.” Asuma sighed. It was starting to look _normal_ , and he was afraid of exactly that.

 

Kurenai shrugged, “I don’t know, I think they’re pretty cute.”

 

A snort followed her statement, “You think everything about Hidan is _cute_. I’m not sure if that’s what I would call their relationship.” Asuma sounded long-suffering.

 

“Oi, you rat! Done with that mission already?”

 

“It was too easy for a splendid shinobi such as me.”

 

“Splendid my ass.”

 

“Yes, you ass is.”

 

“I can’t believe they won the best couple award with this kind of relationship.” The smoke of his cigarette clouded Asuma’s eyes.

 

Kurenai smiled slightly. “I can.”

 

It was a big surprise when those two stumbled into the Hokage’s room from nothing but thin air three and a half years ago. They were immediately bounded and interrogated, but their story-

 

Kurenai wasn’t sure on what to do with the fact that his previous classmate was still alive, yet, he was right there, in one of the cells T&I had.

 

But Sandaime had believed their story, and suddenly, they were in the village with all the anger they carried. Kurenai was... _glad_.

 

She was one of the watchers of that terrible history. She had seen what the war made out of her classmates, the sobered, scared look they carried when Obito died, the heavy guilt on Kakashi’s shoulders, Rin’s burning desire to be a better medic in case something like this happened again.

 

Rin’s death was... more like a tragedy, than an awakening. She was a nice friend, maybe even more than that, and she was somebody Kurenai cared about. They talked about their own ways, and understood the terrible weight of dead comrades and war. They were... close.

 

Her death made Kurenai see what made Kakashi’s guilt so heavy. It wasn’t same, but it was as close Kurenai would ever get to Kakashi.

 

(And if she blamed Kakashi at the beginning, it was because of that. Because she didn’t want to feel understanding towards the person who had Rin’s blood on his hands.)

 

(But she was as guilty as him, wasn’t she? Because she didn’t kiss her goodbye when she last saw her, too shy with the new feelings she had. Didn’t say how much she loved her, how she was guiltily glad that she never acknowledged Obito’s love.

 

Kurenai was guilty, and it _burned_.)

 

And with all that blood spilled with war, the leaders she lost and gained back, the mother she’ve never seen again, she understood why they had the most wonderful thing.

 

Everybody saw that spark in their eyes, saw that special bond, filled with hateful words even though their eyes always filled with something _different_ , but nobody really _understood_.

 

Kurenai did.

 

And she would always be glad that they managed to keep what she had lost. Knowing that she had let go of what she had, but they fought for it with everything they had, with everything they _didn’t_ have, to escape from a hell with each other, made all of her wounds better.

 

They saved each other from an ending. Along the way, they found something special, something very precious and rare.

 

Kurenai understood so well.

 

(And she knew that so did Kakashi. He was so  _broken_ , with a dead father, forever lost as a disgrace to history, and a dead legacy left behind by him and a long dead friend who was actually alive and planing the destruction of his _home_. And all he had during that time was a green-loving, bighearted fool.)

 

(Maybe that was the reason why he always voted in time for the best couple award to drive Obito crazy by the sheer absurdness of the station, even though it was an unofficial event for the village’s bored shinobi. He made sure that Obito and Hidan always won.)

 

(Obito smacked him repeatedly right over his masked face for that.)

 

And because of that-

 

“I think they deserved it.”

 

Asuma’s surprised face didn’t make her hesitate.

 

Looking at Hidan’s extremely pointed looks to Obito’s ass and Obito’s eye roll, she felt the sun shining into the stall, warming her back. Hearing them betting on how long Hidan could last against Hokage with being top that night as the winning reward was... refreshing to a point.

 

They were as close as ever, spitting literal burning lava to Anko with their eyes, and they were alive _together_.

 

(She knew that now she had another chance, but that didn’t completely heal the scars Rin’s death created. But she was better- she would be better with time.)

 

(She knew how precious second chances were.)

 

She turned her eyes back to Asuma, a warm smile on her face, not even flinching when a stall flew over her head and smashed against the wooden wall.

 

“Also, they  _really_  are cute.”

 

Asuma sighed, looking very troubled, “You are as crazy as them.”

 

Kurenai chuckled with mischief and reached over her bowl of ramen to press a light kiss on his lips, “And you love me.”


End file.
